The Alternate Turn-out (TrisxTobiasFour)
by MomoXPosiden
Summary: What happens if Tris and Uriah don't die? Will everything be normal once again? Well, lets see what happens when these two don't die! (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Divergent series or characters just the plot! ~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Tris' POV I woke up slowly, a serious pain in my shoulder and skull. I looked around the room, and there stood Caleb, Christina, Cara, Amar and Tobias. Tobias smiled at me brightly, kissing my head. "Nice to see you too." I smiled, my voice was raspy. He chuckled, "How long was I out for?" I asked calmly. "Longer than you should have." Tobias smiled. "Three days Romeo." Cara said rolling her eyes. "Romeo?" I asked confused. "A book they let me read." I sighed, about to say it was truely Erudite of her. Then I saw Tobias' mother, Evelyn. I almost jumped then the pain in shot through me and groaned. "Easy Tris." Tobias said cooeing me gently. "She changed." he smiled a bit. I nodded. Evelyn sighed and sat at a distance. "Is Uriah. .." I began. He nodded, and then came a smiling face. "Thought I was really dead? Come on!" Uriah smiled happily. I almost screamed, I covored my mouth. Zeke was laughing in the corner of the room. Tobias shook his head. "I said wait to tell her." He chuckled. I frowned sighing. "I'm happy you're okay. I thought they said you wouldn't wake up though." I said calmly. "Come on, a Divergent can beat a stupid Coma." He laughed. I smiled at him thinking that wasn't right but didn't cared, we were all pretty much normal again. "Marcus is long gone right?" I asked. Tobias nodded and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Causing Evelyn to smile. "When am I let out of here?" I asked calmly. "Three hours." He said. I nodded and winced sitting up. "Easy Tris." "Beatrice. . ." Caleb began, I looked at him, "I'm sorry." He said, was almost saying it like he wanted to. "Caleb save it. Unless you mean it don't say it." I warned. He nodded sighing. Tobias looked at me smiling. Everything would be normal again. . . "They're saving Chicago by the way Tris. They are letting it continue, but the peace is going now. Everyone has a job and the reconstruction started yesterday." He smiled at me. I nodded and smiled lightly. I kissed Tobias softly on his lips, he made no protest to the kiss, and kissed me back. Caleb gagged and Zeke and Uriah hooted laughing. Evelyn tsked us from afar. I knew now that everything would be okay. "Tris, let me know if you and Four do a little-" "Don't start on that multiplication bullcrap." I laughed and caused Christina to laugh. Four looked confused by alot. Oh yeah, our story was finally about to begin. ~~~~ Enjoyed? Review for opinions or ideas my kitties haha Tobias: Multiplication? Me: Best not ask Four -hint hint wink wink nudge nudge- 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Tris' POV:  


_3 weeks later  
_

Tobias and I sat next to each other in the hotel room, we had decided we would leave this hell hole in another month. I still couldn't believe that Uriah was alive! I was surprised _I_ was alive. My head laid on Tobias' shoulder, his lips meeting my cheek. I smiled leaning closer to him. "So Tris, you plan on telling me what Christina meant by 'multiplication'?" He asked me. I couldn't help but smile.

"That is a confidential file. Please return with access code." I teased him, I knew he worked security and he would get the joke hopefully. He smirked and laid me on my back, his lips on mine, gentle and loving. I ran my hands through his hair and he smirked. "Access gra-"

"No multiplication on the couch!" Christina said walking in laughing. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Tobias at that figured out what it was and rolled his eyes kissing my cheek helping me up. Uriah was smirking at us I saw.

"Four do you plan on telling me where you hid my flask anytime soon?" Uriah said. I looked at Tobias, then saw Zeke walk in sitting across from us.

"Look under the couch bro." Zeke said looking at us, Tobias swore quietly making Zeke chuckle. "So, now that you scared the crap out of me twice, feel like giving me the bright side of what's been going on here?" Tobias smirked and began talking to Zeke, I spaced out when I saw Caleb walk into the room. I didn't hate him anymore. Atleast that was the hope. But a panging guilt every time I saw him filled every bone of my body, and he knew it. He knew it would take a while before I could ever trust him again. But, there was always trying.

"Caleb." I said calmly, this caught everyone, including Caleb off guard. I cleared my throat a bit. "Sorry about, you know. . ." I pointed to my lip gesturing to his still busted lip. He smiled.

"It's fine. My sister is er- was a Dauntless." He said. I looked at Tobias, he looked a bit shocked that I apologized, for one, and two that I _spoke _to my brother in general. Cara walked in and did something that _**I** _never saw coming.

She KISSED Caleb on the lips full on. I felt like I might faint and Christina definitely fell on the bed in shock. Uriah plan out said "Damn" And Tobias and I looked at each other confused and speechless. "Caleb and Cara sittin' in a tree!" Uriah sang and I couldn't help but think that was a song the dauntless kids may have sang. Cara blushed madly.

"So Caleb, still think Tobias is still too old for me?" I smirked. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Beatrice." Caleb said plainly and walked out the door, Cara stood there blushing still then walked out but in a different direction than Caleb. I stood up and stretched slightly.

"So, who feels like exploring this place?" I asked. I saw them all nod and smiled. "Alright, lets go." I said smiling, moving my hair into a pony tail putting on my shoes before the others ran out, Tobias carrying me on his back. Thats when we saw _him._

**Cliffhanger! Thank you for reviewing!**

**AngelRainglow: Thanks for reviewing, the book series is really good, you should read it :p**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: Thank you and my character development is a bit weird but hope you enjoy it ^^''**

**Dauntlessluver54: Thank you for liking my story so much hope you enjoy it. And the only reason I was able to make this chapter look good is I FINALLY found the controls again**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
